Ouran's Neko
by HikariTheNeko
Summary: Hikari is a neko, a half person, half cat that can change between the two. After taking a nap in front of a huge mansion, she's 'kidnapped' by Hikaru and Kaoru. When she turns into her human form, they enroll her in Ouran, and now she's Ouran's very own neko! Except that Hikari has a dark past. Will it ruin her new life? Or will it leave her alone for once?
1. Hikari Hanagata

Name: Hikari Tsuki Hanagata (Light Moon Shining Star)

Age: 15

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: red

Height: 5'6

Weight: Why in the Host Club would I tell you?

Blood Type: AB

Personality: Loyal, fierce, short tempered, sweet, suspicious, secretive, loud, has mood swings

Likes: Sweets, onigiri, home made food, sweet tea, black, blue, purple, red, brown, nice people, people who don't pry, quiet people, drawing, fighting, crab, swimming

Dislikes: green tea, coffee, pink, yellow, mean people, bullies, idiots, repeating myself, studying, fish

Other: Is very skilled in martial arts, is a neko, hates fish, has trust issues

When she's in cat form: Brown fur, white spots, red eyes


	2. A Meeting Of Fate

_The creepy looking doctor walked up to me, holding a vial of green liquid. I myself was tied to a steel table, to weak to move._

 _"Please, no! Not again!" I whimpered. He laughed and injected the serum. I screamed in agony. Tears made their way down my face.  
__

I stretched out, yawning. I had paws, which meant I'd turned into a cat while I slept. Brown and white fur, partnered with red eyes made me look like a demon cat.

I padded out of the alley and down the street. I saw plenty of other cats, but my red eyes made them run off. I sighed and continued down the street.

"Nyaaa! I need to go to the store..." I muttered in cat. I started making a list of the things I needed to get. "Milk, a few cans of corn, bread, pocky... and... um, maybe some beef jerky for protein?"

I walked into another alley as a white cloud enveloped me. When it was gone, I was in neko form. A black t-shirt with a white cat, ripped jeans (They didn't come like that...), and combat boots. That job at Supercheap was worth it... My hair was brown with one white streak. It went to my knees. My ears were tucked under a purple headband, and my tail was in my pants. I couldn't see them, but I knew my pupils were vertical slits. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face and reached for my backpack.

I pulled out my wallet and counted the money. 3200¥...

"Maybe it'll be enough..." I muttered, putting the wallet in my pocket. I walked down to a supermarket, getting blasted by cold air. I strolled down the snack aisle, picking out a few things that were on sale. I had them stacked in my arms. I went to the bread aisle and picked up some white bread, which was the cheapest. As I walked to get a can of corn, I passed a group of teens.

There was a pair of ginger twins, a blonde, a little kid standing by a tall black haired guy, another blackhead, and a girl with brown hair. Almost all the guys were running around, gaping at things. I saw the girl roll her eyes.

I sighed and continued walking, looking for the canned goods section. When I found it, there wasn't any corn. I sighed once more and decided to check out. I went up to a cashier and plopped my things onto the conveyor.

All I had was my bread, two boxes of Pocky, and a stick of beef jerky. Guess I'm going to have to make it last...

The cashier checked my stuff out and I payed her. Now I only had 1200¥... I grabbed the bag and walked toward the door, noticing that the rowdy group from earlier was gone.

When I walked outside, I saw where they went. They were all huddled around the girl, asking questions. She had a tic mark on her forehead, and was struggling to hold two huge bags filled with instant coffee. I walked up to her.

"Need some help?" I offered with a smile. She nodded thankfully.

"You'd think one of these morons would offer." She grumbled. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, what's your name?"

"I'm Hanagata Hikari." I said, taking a bag. We started walking off.

"N-ne, Haruhi, matte!" The blonde yelled, running to catch up. The rest of the group followed. "Who's your friend?"

"None of your business." I grumbled. Haruhi snickered. The blonde went to a... emo corner? I rolled my eyes. She led me to an apartment. I took the other bag while she opened the door. I walked in and placed the bags on the counter. "Well, it was nice meeting you Fujioka-san, but I gotta go now."

"Okay, thanks for your help, Hanagata-san." She replied, opening the door. I exited, went down the stairs and strolled down the street with my bag.  
_

 **I wriggled into a box, yawning. I was outside of some fancy mansion, in my cat form. I yawned once more and fell asleep.**

 **Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! Hope you all enjoy, and please tell me if I make any mistakes, kay?**

 **Thanks~!**  
 **~Hikari-chan**


	3. Stolen

"-it crying?"

"Can cats even cry? Is that biologically possible?"

Two voices interrupted my slumber. I opened one red eye and glared at the ginger twins. No one interrupts my sleep. They shuddered and I realized what was going on.

"YOU BAKAS KIDNAPPED ME!" I yowled in cat, jumping up and hissing at them. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know Kaoru, this cat reminds me of that girl that helped Haruhi yesterday." One of them mused. I glared at him.

"THAT'S 'CAUSE IT IS THAT GIRL!" I hissed, shrinking to the back of the cat carrier. When I change back, this thing is gonna get wrecked. The twins looked into the carrier and jumped back when they saw my red eyes glaring at them.

"You woke me up." I said. "Prepare to die."

"She's not doing anything, Hikaru!" Kaoru complained. "I'm bored~!"

"Agreed." Hikaru said, and they walked out of the room. I took in a deep breath.

A cloud enveloped the cage and I turned into my neko form. As predicted, the carrier was busted. I jumped off of the table it had been sitting on and walked out of the room. As I walked down the hall, a dark aura surrounded me, and my eyes narrowed in anger. Next time I see those two, they are dying. Or at least getting critically injured.

I walked down a set of stairs and met the twins.

"What the frick you bakas want?!" I growled. They glared at me.

"How'd you get in here?!" They demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"You bloody gingers kidnapped me." I deadpanned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fulfill a promise."

I lept at them and began beating them up.

"NEVER WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY AGAIN!" I yelled. "NOT ONLY THAT, DON'T KIDNAP GIRLS!"

"To be fair, we kidnapped a cat, not a girl!" Kaoru yelled. I growled and whacked him over the head.

"You'll get worse if you mess with me again." I warned them, walking out the door. As I stepped across the porch, I was shocked. I spun around and glared at the twins. "What did you do?!"

Hikaru pointed at my neck. I reached up and found a collar. A collar!

"Take. It. Off."

"No."

"Why not?!" I demanded.

"Because it's cute~!"

"...Prepare to die."

I began chasing them around the mansion, trying to rip their heads off. They ran around a corner. When I skidded around it, they were nowhere in sight, and there were no doors.

"BLOODY GINGERS, KIDNAPPING PEOPLES!" I ranted. I walked down the hall and found a mirror. I could see the collar, and it did look cute. I fingered it.

"If it was a regular collar, I'd probably keep it..." I mused aloud.

"Oh, really~?" The twins asked from... somewhere. I got a tic mark.

"YEAH, IF I BOUGHT IT!" I shouted. I started hunting for them again. "Ding dong, here I come to find you~! Hurry up and run... Let's play a little game and have fun~!"

I ran down some stairs, then up, then up again. As I walked down a hallway, I noticed something. A door with 'Twin's Room' on it.

"Just wait, you can't hide from me. I'm coming~!" I sing. "Knock knock, I am at your door now, I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission..."

I opened the door and glared at the wide eyed twins that were sitting on the bed.

"That..." Kaoru starts.

"Was..." Hikaru continues.

"CREEPY!"

"THAT WAS THE POINT!" I yell, smashing their heads together. They slide to the floor, eyes swirling. "Now take this dam collar off so I can leave!"

"Uh, we can't do that." Hikaru says. My eye twitches.

"WHY NOT?!"

"We sorta bought you..."

My face pales, an astonashing feat.

 _Someone help. My freedom was just stolen.  
_ _


	4. New Home

"Are you dead?"

"No, frick you."

"If you're not dead, get up, we have to go to school."

"No, frick you!"

"GET UP!"

I growl and climb up from where I had fallen. The twins held a yellow dress up in front of me.

"Put this on."

"No." I say blankly. I grab the dress and dart out of the room. The twin ran after me. I ran downstairs and through a door. "A kitchen. Perfect."

I get to work, cutting the thing up with scissors and knives, until it's nothing but rags. Then I put them all in the trash and sit cross-legged on the floor. I'm sure these rich people have cameras in their houses. I just have to wait for the devil twins to come to me.

Sure enough, it only takes 5 minutes for them to run in.

"Where's the dress?!" They demand. I yawn and point to the trash. Their jaws drop and the run over to it. "No!"

"That dress was worth-"

"-300000 yen!" They yell. I yawn once more.

"Your fault." I say, climbing to my feet. "If I'm going to school, I'm wearing what I want."

Hikaru growls in annoyance and Kaoru puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Or you could just take the collar off." I say casually, putting my hands behind my head. The twins get a gleam in their eyes. I curse myself. I brought it up to early, and now I'll have to stay here longer. Dam it, Hikari!

I'm so caught up in scolding myself, I don't see the twins sneaking up on me. They each grab an arm and drag me through the mansion, my sorta cussing them out.

"You cursed idiot twins!" I shout. "Just wait, when I get free, you're both going to be DEAD!"

They sweatdrop. Who knew the floor could hurt so much?! After that hurtful encounter, they continued to drag me, until we arrived at a limo. They threw me into the car, me hitting my head on the opposite door.

"Owww..." I moan, rubbing my head. A puff of smoke hid me from view. When the twins climbed in, there was a brown and white cat with red eyes glaring at them.

"Umm..." They chorus. I huff and l stick my nose in the air. They shrug and and sit down. I ignore them all the way to their school. Halfway there, I change back. To busy myself, I pulled a red, black, and white flannel shirt out of my backpack and tie the sleeves around my waist.

When I step out, still ignoring the twins, my jaw drops.

"THE SCHOOL IS _PINK?!"_ I screech, drawing some looks.


	5. School

I groan. Again.

"So you live with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

I bang my head on my desk.

"Frick. My. Life." I say between bangs. The girl who asked me the question blinks in surprise. I sigh and rest my head on the desk. "Sorry. I've just been asked that like 50 times already. Yes, I live with them. No, I don't sleep with them, ew. And no, I'm NOT happy about it."

The girl got up and left, looking a bit disturbed.

Maybe if I make a bunch of people uncomfortable, they'll expel me... Yeah right.

I mean, I know the school day's almost over, but seriously, what is the problem with these people?! I wasn't kidding about the amount of people who've asked me those questions, though I may have toned it down a bit.

I bang my head once more before dozing off.

Someone shook my shoulder.

"NOOO! HARUHI!" The twins shout. "SHE'S GOT BLOOD TYPE AB!"

I lift my head and glare at the twins, then smile at Haruhi.

"Thanks, Fujioka-san." I greet, stretching. The twins gape at me. I send them another glare.

"No prob, Hanagata-san." She returns. I get up and walk to the door, the other three following me.

"Where are we going?" I ask as they went in front of me. Haruhi groans.

"Club..." She supplies. I shrug and follow them up the stairs and to 'Music Room 3'. Haruhi and the twins swing open the doors. Me, being right in front of them, gets attacked by light and rose petals.

"Ptt! What's with the flowers?!" I yell at the twins.

"IT WASN'T US, IT WAS BOSS!" They shout, running away. I growl and start chasing them.

"I swear to Kami, I am going to kill you two!" I pledge, upping the speed.

"MORI-SENPAI! HELP US!" They cry, looking at a tall black-haired dude.

"Isn't that the girl who helped Haru-chan with her groceries the other day?" The small blonde asks.

"Yeah." Mori answers.

"Wh-what's going on?" The tall blonde asks.

"Hanagata-san's just blowing off steam." Haruhi replies, sitting at a couch. "Don't we open in a few minutes?"

"R-right! Club members, to positions!" I let the twins go and sit on a couch in a dark corner. Girls flood in. I glare at the room, still not awake. The girls shift uncomfortably, watching me. I yawn, squeezing my eyes shut. All of the girls in the room squeal, making me flinch. I open my eyes and tilt my head curiously.

"What?" I ask before yawning again.

"SOOO CUTE!" The girls scream. I widen my eyes in horror as they tackle me to the floor.

"Ahhh! Get off!" I yell in panic. "Help!"

"Uh, ladies?" The twins try pushing them off, but mostly fail. A few of their customers de-apply themselves.

The tall black-haired dude from earlier reaches over and plucks me from the death trap. I climb up his arm and sit on his shoulder, looking at the girls with wide eyes.

"What. The. Heck?!" I exclaim. All of the girls look up at me with hearts in their eyes.

"MORI-SENPAIIII!" They all whine at once. I freak out and use Mori as a springboard, jumping over to the other side of the room, landing next to Fujioka-san.

"Uh, Hanagata-saaa-what the?!"

I turn around to see a group of girls lunging toward me. With a yelp, we all crash to the floor.

"Hikari!" The twins shout.

"Kari-chan, you're so kawaii!" A girl next to my ear exclaims. I wince.

"Wait... KARI-CHAN?!" I ask in disbelief. "WHO YOU CALLING KARI-CHAN?!"

The whole group gets teary eyed. I start panicking.

"Ah! Uh, gah, Kari-chan is fine!" I assure them, hugging one girl. The group got hearts in their eyes.

"SO KAWAIIIIIIII!" They tackle me again and I fall to the ground, eyes swirling.

"Hikari is unable to battle..." I moan. The girls would not let go for the rest of the club time. When the glasses guy finally got them off and out, I collapse on a couch.

"I hate you two." I mumble into the fabric.

"We love you too, Hikari~!" They sing. I groan. My eyes close and I doze off for a few seconds.

"Hikari?" Someone-not one of the twins, they have different scents- asks, shaking my shoulder. I turn my head and glare at him. It's Blondie Guy.

"What?!"

"WILL YOU JOIN THE HOST CLUB?!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

Blondie goes into depression. Behind him, Hikaru holds up a black remote with 'SHOCK' written on it in white. My eyes narrow. He and Kaoru smirk.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIINE." I give in. Blondie pops up, happy as ever.

"YOU ARE NOW THE HOST CLUB CAT!"


	6. Otaku?

"Someone explain to me why I have to wear this!" I grumble, lifting up one of my arms. The draping sleeve of my kimono rises with it.

"It's cute!" Hikaru says, popping up besides me.

"And it goes well with your ears!" Kaoru adds, popping up on the other side. Yep, that's right. Ears. They wanted to stick me in a pair of fake cat ears since I was now the 'Host Club Kitten', but I told them I had it covered. So I just took off my headband. And no one suspects a thing~.

My kimono is orange with little cats covering the bottom and sleeves. The top is more of a yellow color, with a simple pattern of two paw prints on my right breast. It was cute and all, just... not my style.

"I still don't want to wear it." I mumble.

"Oh, but you look so good, Kari-chan!" One of the twins' guests assures. All of the guests have complemented me at least once today, each with hearts in their eyes when they do. It's a bit uncomfortable.

"And I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos!" The same girl tells the twins. They grin at her.

"Our mother designed everything you see today." Hikaru says. "If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

'Wonder why they don't want anyone to know they designed them?' I think to myself, shrugging.

"Hikari even helped us put them on~." Kaoru adds.

"DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS! I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" I roar at him. He and Hikaru ignore me, Hikaru grabbing Kaoru's chin.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me~" He purrs. I scoff and stand up, going to Haruhi's section of the room.

"Looks like they're up to that nonsense again." She sighs as I sit down. I hum in agreement.

"Oo~!" Two of Haruhi's guests coo, blocking our view of those twins. HOW ARE THEY MOVING WITHOUT WALKING?! AND WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICES?!

"Haruhi you look so cute in your kimono!" One of the girls exclaims.

"Almost like a girl!" The other one cheers. I feel a sweat bubble trail down the side of my face. Are all of the people in this school this oblivious?!

"Thanks." Haruhi says.

"Haruhi!" We both look over at Kyoya. He's wearing a brown kimono with a green bow. "You've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady stream of customers lately. Keep up the good work."

He looks up from his makeshift notebook.

"I'm not going to charge you interest like I normally would, so keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off." Kyoya smiles, gaining a rose background. "Although the rental fee on your kimono is nothing to sneeze at."

"Jeez, he's like some kind of heartless tax collector." I say, shuddering. By the looks of her, Haruhi was just thinking the same thing.

A few more girls appear in front of Kyoya. SERIOUSLY, HOW CAN THEY MOVE WITHOUT, WELL... MOVING?! IT'S LIKE THEY'RE GLIDING OR SOMETHING!

"H-haru-chan? Kari-chan?" Honey's sad voice rips me from my thoughts. Both Haruhi and myself look up at him. "I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandles!"

He starts crying and Haruhi and I jump up and rush over to him.

"You were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi inquires as I pat our senpai on the back, trying to calm him down.

"Mitsukuni." Everyone looks over to Mori. Jeez he's got a deep voice.

Mori bends down and lifts Honey's foot, placing the missing sandle on it like some prince straight out of Cinderella.

"Takashi!" Honey gasps in awe.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mori explains, face still as straight as ever. Honey sniffs and launches himself at Mori.

"TAKASHI!" He cries.

"How sweet." One of Haruhi's guests murmur.

"Isn't it though?" The other agrees. I just deadpan at the scene. How did Honey 'drop' a sandle?

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today." Haruhi acknowledges. We start walking away.

"Yeah, no Styx." I sigh. "But how are they all crying so easily? I know I have to be shot to cry..."

"Unh!" Haruhi grunts, bumping into Hikaru. A small bottle falls out of his sleeve. I bend down and pick it up.

"What's this?" Haruhi deadpans, gesturing to the bottle. Suddenly, we're surrounded by the gingers.

"For your information, Haruhi, it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru says.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru brags.

"I must be a zombie then." I grumble. "'Cause I ain't feeling no sympathy."

"That's cheating." Haruhi says, frowning. Hikaru wraps an arm around her, poking her cheek.

"Don't be such a partypooper!" He grins.

"Here." Kaoru says, reaching into his sleeve. "Have this."

He hands us each a tomato-like candy.

"Where were you keeping that?!" I exclaim, glaring at him. He just smirks at me.

"We didn't know you guys liked sweets!" The same guest from earlier glide over, hearts floating around them. I step away from them and end up between the gingers, who each drape an arm over my shoulders. I growl at them, but they don't budge.

"Well to be honest, I don't really." Haruhi says. She smiles. "But it will be a great gift for my mother's shrine."

Suddenly-PINEAPPLES! Wait, no, it's just Tamaki.

"HOW ADMIRABLE OF YOU!" He exclaims, swooping in with a 'princely' smile. The rest of the hosts join Gingers and me. "Such devotion to your mother's memory! Please, Haruhi, take these!"

He starts stacking more candies in her cupped hands.

"What do these even taste like?" I wonder, opening the box and popping the candy in my mouth. The twins watch me carefully.

HOLY STYX THIS IS DELICIOUS!

"So how is it, Hikari~?" Hikaru coos.

"Is it to your liking~?" Kaoru whispers seductively. I swallow.

"It's fine." I say nonchalantly. "And would you get off me?!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Tamaki yells, bringing our attention back to him. "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi."

"BS spotted!" I monotone, raising one hand.

"Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host." Tamaki continues, ignoring me. "So tell me-Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"Jeez he's desperate." I groan. The twins nod.

"You wish senpai." Haruhi says to Tamaki.

"What about you, Hikari?" They suddenly say. "Have you fallen for us?"

"What Haruhi said." I deadpan. "You wish."

"Our romantic overtures seem to not be reaching you two for some reason!" Tamaki sighs dramatically. "Perhaps we should add a little pinash to our characters."

A small movement near the doors makes me tense and look over.

There's a girl standing there. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing the ridiculous Ouran girl's uniform. Everyone else notices her a second after I do.

"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest!" Gingers exclaim, finally getting off of me.

"Finally free!" I sigh, moving over to Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru glide away from us and appear before the new guest.

"Come on in." Kaoru invites, holding out a rose. "What are you waiting for?"

Hikaru joins him, also hold a rose.

"Watching from afar is no fun~." He guarantees.

"Please, Miss." They finish together, leaning forward. The girl whimpers.

"Stop that." Tamaki appears, also holding a rose. Where do we even get these things from? "What have I told you about being gentle with our first time guests?"

He spins around and approaches the girl.

"Please, you don't have to be afraid." He coos, going for her chin. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

The girl whimpers again, and the twins appear at Haruhi's sides. Yes, my plan of standing near the Shadow Lord have worked!

"NO!" I'm yanked from my thoughts yet again by a yell. This time it's from the girl, who is in the process of slapping Tamaki. It takes me a second to realize what's happening, but when it hits me, I start snickering. "Don't touch me! You're phony!"

The other Hosts gasp.

"What do you mean, 'phony'?!" Tamaki cries, hand over his face.

"Just what I said! You're PHONY!" The girl exclaims, pointing at him. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the PRINCE CHARACTER of this Host Club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid!"

An arrow reading 'Stupid' impales Tamaki. I just laugh harder, not even bothered anymore.

"You must be a dimwitted narcissist!" The girl continues. "You're incompetent! A commoner! You're disgusting!"

An arrow hits Tamaki for every insult. Finally, a lightning bolt hits him, and he begins falling backwards-in slow motion. What. The. Heck?!

"He's created a new technique!" Hikaru gasps.

"One-man slow motion!" Kaoru exclaims. I'm shaking from silent laughter at this point, and Kyoya's just eyeing me. Then he turns his attention to the girl.

"I don't suppose you are-" He starts. The girl gasps and starts running toward us, trampling Tamaki in the process.

"It's you, Kyoya!" She screeches. Is it me, or is her voice really high pitched? "Oh how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

I hope I imagined the glare she gave me.

 **1564 words. Good?**

 **Sorry for the wait, but... life, y'know?**

 **Anyway, now we've got that screechy Renge chick here, whoohoo. AND WHY'D SHE GLARE AT ME?! Who knows~? (Me)**

 **Bye guys~!**


End file.
